Strength: An Alpha & Omega Story
by UNCLE SAM THE MAN
Summary: After the failed attempt to steal caribou from the western wolves, Scar learns something new about Claw.
1. Strength

**Hey everyone! I decided to do a Claw and Scar story since, let's be honest, there is not enough material of just these two. But, I really hope you enjoy. so, without further ado, I present "Strength."**

* * *

The walk back to the Eastern Pack was an arduous one, but Claws trudged forward. It had only been about twenty minutes earlier that Claws and her mate, Scar, attempted to sneak a caribou from under the noses of their rivals, the Western Hunting Party. The failed hunt and subsequent stampede nearly resulted in the two Alpha's getting trampled, if not for the quick timing of Kate, Winston's eldest daughter. While they had not be trampled, Claws did seem to have acquired a sprained right fore-paw, which had not gone unnoticed by her mate as they journeyed back to their territory. After hearing his wife hiss in pain after tripping over a rock, Scar finally decided to address the situation.

"How you holdin' up?" he asked, for what seemed like the millionth simply rolled her eyes; she loved her mate, but he had a tendency to worry over her. Picking herself up, Claws resumed her trek to the East.

"I'm fine," she shot back in a firm tone, one that pretty much conveyed "drop it." But, knowing her husband, he wouldn't. Walking up to his mate, Scar pressed his left side against Claws' right, trying to offer some support and relief for her paw. Claws simply pushed him away, too proud to accept any kind of help. "I said I'm fine." That same tone, and it was really starting to agitate Scar.

"You are not fine!" he snapped back, earning a shocked look from his wife; he normally never snapped at her, but when he did, Claws realized it was better not to get on Scar's bad side. "You are limping, you are obviously in pain. Why won't you let me help you?" he finished his question in a stressed whisper. Now seeing the full force of her mate's concern, Claws finally relented, not wanting to break the vow they made to one another; the day before they were married, they swore to each other that they would never keep anything from the other, no matter how painful it was. Breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, Claws mustered the courage to inform her mate of what was troubling her.

"I don't want you to see me as weak." Scar was shocked; weak, his mate, never. The look of shock on his face slowly melted into a caring smiling as he gazed upon his mate, head down with her ears back, and her tail tucked between her legs. Her eyes were also closed, as she did not want to bring herself to look at her mate at the present moment. Bringing his head forward, he pressed his forehead against Claws', as he began to gently rub them together.

"I could never see you as weak, and as long as you have me, you will always have strength." Opening her eyes, Claws was met with the caring gaze of her mate. Smiling gently at him, she brought her head closer to his. Closing their eyes, both wolves let out soft moans as their lips met in a tender kiss. The short kiss was soon broken as they realized that the sun was setting even lower in the evening sky. Scar, realzing they had hurry back to the Eastern dens, resumed his position at Claw's side, the latter now finally giving into her mates offer to help. Before long, the two had resumed their journey back to the Eastern Territory, knowing now that they could always find strength in each other.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank You so much for reading. Please Leave a comment, and seeing as how this is my FIRST story, I ask only for positive criticism at the time. As for my next story, it will be called "Alpha & Omega: A Howliday of Love," which is basically a rewrite of "A Howilday Adventure," but from Princess's perspective, as well as an O.C. Until next time, HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	2. Anniversary & Destiny

**HEY EVERYONE UNCLE SAM AGAIN! I just wanted to share the great news that it has now been one year since I joined FanFiction! I just want tot hank you all for being so supportive by giving you a new chapter for my first ever story published on this sight, which will also tie in with my second story released on the same day! So, without further ado, ENJOY!**

* * *

Scar had to admit, it had certainly been a crazy week.

First, Winston's daughter Kate disappeared, having been taken by humans to another park to repopulate, with an Omega no-less.

Second, Kate, after having found her way home, backs out of her arranged marriage with Garth after having fallen in love with the Omega Humphrey, only for Garth to admit that he had fallen in love with Kate's Omega sister Lilly, resulting in Tony declaring war on the western pack, a war that Scar and Claw were rather hesitant to fight in, but realized they would have to.

The stampede of caribou that followed nearly resulted in Kate's death, but miraculously, she survived after Humphrey through himself over her to protect her. Seeing this act of true love, Winston and Tony greed that a pack merger could be accomplished with Lilly marrying Garth, thus abolishing the law that Alphas and Omegas could not mate.

Now, everyone was celebrating this welcome change at the moonlight howl. And while everyone was having a truly great time, Scar, who was sitting at the bottom of Howling Rock with Claw, couldn't help but notice his mate held a very passive expression on her face as she looked at the two Alpha and Omega couples. Unable to keep silent any longer, Scar decided to ask what was clearly bothering his beautiful mate.

"Something on your mind?" he inquired gently, which seemed to work in snapping Claw out of her thoughts. Letting out a sigh, she turned to her mate as she began to speak.

"I just cannot believe that Alphas can be with Omegas now."

"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked, though not in an accusatory way, but rather in genuine curiosity. Realizing what she had just implied, Claw's eyes went wide as she began to quickly explain herself.

"NO, NO!" she pleaded, "I think it's great! I always thought that law was strange anyway. I just can't believe it's taken Winston and Tony to realize it." Thinking it over, Scar realized that his mate did have a point, but he decided he would still tease her a little.

"Are you saying you're bored with me and need some Omega lovin'?" He inquired playfully, wrapping a foreleg around his mate's waist pulling her close. Claw, on the other, paw merely rolled her eyes as she leaned up an gently pecked her mates lips before speaking.

"I could never be bored with you, ya big goofball." Responding with a hearty laugh, Scar nuzzled Claw, who gladly returned the gesture before gently whispering to her mate.

"Happy Anniversary, Sweetheart." With a sweet smile, Scar, who in the excitement had completely forgot that it was their anniversary, quickly relaxed as he gently kissed the top of his mate's head before whispering.

"Happy Anniversary, Love...I love you Crystal," he whispered after a moment of silence, using his mate's real name. Nuzzling into her mate, Claw, or rather Crystal, whispered a response.

"I love you too Eric," before walking back up the mountain to join in the celebration.

* * *

Meanwhile, far south of Jasper, a cream-colored wolf with ginger streaks in his hair limped along a lonely path, his hazel eyes glossed with tears as he left behind the only home he had ever known, all because others did not accept him for who he was.

"STOP!" a deep, authoritative voice called out, making the lone wolf look up to see a group a wolves surrounding him, their leader, a black furred wolf with a white underbelly, approached him, the older golden eyes boring into his. However, the young wolf's eyes grew wide in amazement once they were soon drawn to a female at the leader's side, her striking auburn fur and stunning golden eyes catching him completely off guard. However, he did not have time to marvel at this beautiful wolf who seemed to be quite taken aback by his appearance, as the leader bellowed to get his attention.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?! AND WHY DO TRESPASS ON THE TERRITORY OF KING AND HIS ALL ALPHA PACK?!" Realizing he had to assert some form of dominance or he would surely die, the young wolf held his head up high, taking on a strong, fearless expression as he prepared to walk a path that, although unknown to him at the time, would greatly change his life forever.

"I am Samuel."

* * *

**Thank you all for a wonderful year on this sight! And here's hoping to another great one! Take care, stay healthy, and as always, HAPPY READING!**


End file.
